Two of Hearts
by softy 45
Summary: Two souls trapped in the never ending inferno of love. Will they make it through as I tell of their lives? True love, and friends will really be revealed to all.
1. Fire

**Another story woot:D I was bored and I was looking over some of the story ideas that people gave me. I want to dedicate this to DegrassiQueen2018 due to the fact that she gave me the pairings, and basic idea, so go her:D haha well I enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoy reading it. Thanks!**

They were idiots for ever thinking that loved existed. Every relationship around them had crashed and burned. Flames engulfed these two young kids. If they were lucky enough to get out they were still left with the burns. Being caught in this inferno of love just lead to unneeded memories and scars. The blaze licked at their feet's, and with each new meeting and heartbreak made it grow until its victims had no way out.

The encounter of these adolescents would not only douse the flames, but could possibly lead to the destruction of more than hearts. At the moment I will bring you into the lives of a young Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy.

Eli Goldsworthy. Everything about him screamed death. From his vintage hearse to the dark clothes he wore, you would think that he was depressed. His lips always adorned a twisted smirk lifted from the left of his mouth. A mop of dark brown hair swept slyly over his dark forest green eyes. He never left the house without his guitar pick necklace, and his iPod filled with lyrics of dying and screaming. Now Eli has been in what he thought was love twice. Julia Trenton was the first. She was the female version of our beloved Eli. Her long, pin straight black hair was strategically teased in places, and short bangs covered her forehead. She left Eli while trying to run away from her own life, he never saw her again. He then met Alli Bhandari, a budding fashionista, his polar opposite. She always wore bright dresses, and plastered her tan face in pounds of unneeded makeup. He might love her, but only time will tell if she really loves him. Lately she had become distant, impersonal. Her dark brown eyes never lit up around him like they used to. She wanted to come clean to Eli about what was happening, but the other half of this little equation talked her out of it.

Little to anyone's knowledge a Mr. Drew Torres would soon play a big part in our this messed story of ours. His brother, Adam, just so happens to be Eli's best and only friend. That fact will too be a part that leads Eli deeper into his own circle of fire. Adam or should I say Gracie Torres has caught the interest of none other than the famous Fiona Coyne. Being a female to male transgender made their relationship rocky. All of these things coming together will eventually lead into more misfortune than anyone could have ever imagined.

Clare Edwards. How could I forget the part she plays? She too has had her share of downfalls. Her story starts out in ninth grade, back when her icy blue eyes were hidden behind glass, and her long hair was pulled into a ponytail added with her catholic school uniform created her sobriquet of Saint Clare. She herself has only felt the burning of love once. Like Eli it didn't end in her favor. K.C. Guthrie, just another name to add to our cluster of kids. He found Clare cute, smart, adorable in that little sister way. He slowly fell for her quite personality, and asked her out. Of course, than Jenna Middleton moved her way over to Degrassi community school. She is the very definition of cheerleader. Her blonde hair seemed to sway with every step she took, and her singing voice soon made the guys of Degrassi fall. Clare was the first one to let her in, be her friend, and like most endings the skater, K.C., fell under Jenna's spell as well. He left Clare heartbroken. This was the start of her own inferno.

She had to live under the shadow of her "perfect" sister, Darcy. Darcy had the looks, the innocence, the popularity, and the brains that every parent wishes for in a daughter. Being this now heartbroken, shadow shell of a once happy girl Clare took it upon herself to start over. She got laser surgery for her eyes, and cut her hair, so that its auburn curls fell just to her chin. When Darcy left for Kenya to "fix" her "sins" Clare went through her clothes. Her uniform was changed into skinny jeans and t-shirts. Back to Drew now. He fell for the new found Clare. They started going out, and all was good until he met Clare's best friend, Alli. Drew was the quarterback heartthrob of the school. Girls fell for his short cropped black hair, and hazel eyes. Clare wouldn't be considered the jealous type, so when these girls came into the picture she shrugged them off, telling herself that Drew would always be faithful. You would think a girl would learn after the first time right? Let's just say without her knowing it the fire slowly started growing up. Soon fate would deal its hand towards these teens, and their lives will be forever turned upside down.

You might be wondering who I am. I will not be one adding to their demise. I am simply and onlooker, a storyteller here to pass on my words of wisdom. I urge you to pass along this story as a warning to others to watch what you do, because even if you don't realize it someone is always watching. I will lead you into a world of betrayal, love, hatred, and the start of a never ending forest fire. Remember, I am always watching...

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes... Yeah I will probably need a beta for this, if anyone wants to it just let me know:D**


	2. Chess

**YAY another chapter:D haha enjoy!**

After all is said and done will broken souls find their way home? It doesn't seem likely now does it? This is a big world, and people say wounds will heal. Sometimes though, they misinform the victim, because they themselves have yet to feel this pain. A heart is fragile; it's what keeps a person going in more ways than one. In most situations we will encounter on this adventure there will be a decision over heart and mind. Do you follow through with your emotions, or do you think through the outcomes of every move. This love, this life, if you will, plays out a lot like a game of chess. You might think that you have the upper hand, but in one swift motion your king will be dead. The outcome of the game shows how you thought. The dead king shows your lack of decision, your thinking based on impulse. Eli's love had a very similar ending.

He didn't consider Alli's reputation or her wandering eyes. Like most, he works with his heart. If he is angry he yells, if he is happy it shines through, and when he's sad he cries. This can lead to events in which those emotions get the best of him, and he explodes. What happened was almost destined, because of his lack of thought. I take you over now to where a young Eli stands preparing for the next Degrassi party. His wardrobe was normal; black skinny jeans, a black button down shirt, black combat boots, black vest, and a guitar pick necklace. Today wasn't just any old day, it was their one year anniversary. His hearse, Morty, slowly slid out of the driveway, and headed towards Alli's house.

Alli sat in tense silence while she waited for Eli to arrive. This was the night that she would break everything to him. Drew was ready to leave if the secrets stayed, and she couldn't lose him. It was hard for her to fall out of love. Eli was always there for her, and she knew that he loved her more than she thought he ever would. But then there's Drew. He charmed Alli the second that they met. It had been more than a month since everything started. These fires were unintended, but she happened to start them all the same. Alli didn't know much about Clare other than the fact that she was currently the holder of half of Drew's heart, but not for very much longer. With that last thought the doorbell echoed through her house.

Clare's chess game was different. Often times she would over think a situation. In the end her king would also lay dead, but not acting on impulse was what failed her. Her small hand would reach out to move a pawn, but she would glance over the board, and that hand would move. She bottled up her feelings, never breaking down her walls for anyone, even Drew. If she was happy she would crack a small smile, if she was angry she tightened her fists, but never went farther, and if she was sad she would cry in the privacy of her own vacant room. She too was heading towards Alli's for the party, and the scene of two events that will deepen their fires.

The party was now in full swing, and both couples were enjoying themselves. Drew and Alli however, kept waiting for the perfect moment to come clean. When they saw that their partners were talking over by the drinks they knew that it was time. Drew reached down and squeezed Alli's hand letting her know that everything would end up alright. If only that was the case. With each step they took memories filled their heads, clouding their vision, making it harder and harder to take the final leap.

"Eli, Clare, we have something to tell you," Alli's soft voice rang out. The two teens turned toward Drew and Alli, eyeing their hands all the while. "I'm sorry, there is no easy way to do this, but me and Drew are in love, and have been for over a month. We hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive us some day...goodbye." Eli instantly started playing his game of chess, feeling the flames inside growing, and he ran off towards Morty before he did something he would regret. Clare's world on the other hand seemed to stand still. She didn't notice the crowds of people or the loud pop music. Without even a single tear falling down her face, she left.

All night she had been talking to Eli. He was a great guy, and she seemed to be able to know all his feelings just by looking into his emerald eyes. When she got home she let exactly two drops fall from her blue orbs. She wasn't going to let herself cry over another guy. As stars filled the dark Canadian sky, she drifted off to sleep, only remembering Eli. Her fire is only half built up. It's her destiny to finally break . I can't tell you quite how yet, buy in time you will know.

Eli sprinted up the steps of his two story house, slamming the door behind him. In blind rage he ended up throwing the contents of his counter on the floor. As he sighed heavily he fell onto his bed. He thought back to that night and Clare. She seemed like an amazing person, and he enjoyed talking to her. Those thoughts were probably the only thing keeping him sane. By now his inferno was in a permanent high blaze. Without changing he closed his eyes and tried to get away.

In due time you will find out who I am, but in the meantime remember...I am watching.

**So...like it? hate it? tell me :D Does anyone have an idea as to who is narrating? I do! Leave guesses and I will tell y'all if you get it right. Again, sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**


	3. Cards

**Hey peoples :D Thanks for all of the reviews/alerts. If you are reading my other two current stories sorry for the lack of updates D: some will be coming soon. Well, on with the story.**

Do me a favor and make a mental picture of a standard playing card. Do have your picture? If you don't that's okay, I'll wait. Go grab one if you need to, my story will still be here when you come back. It will always be waiting.

Now I want you to take a good look at the card that is either sitting in your hand or your mind. Most people would call me crazy if I said that card related to loves battlefield. You don't think I'm crazy though. If you did you wouldn't be here listening to my story. We have already discussed fire and chess but how do playing cards play a part? Take that card and incorporate it into a game of war. Each player holds their cards, or in this scenario pieces of themselves. All cards start turned over so that your next move is unknown to not only you, but the people around you. Look at the back of your card. Do you honestly know what the design is supposed to stand for? It's unknown, just like the reason behind the words we say and the things we do. When the time comes everyone flips their cards. High card wins, taking your cards, and your hopes. They now, sadly, have that piece of you.

Alli and drew are currently holding the cards. They may not show it, but they get satisfaction from Eli and Clare's silent screams. As the game goes on, they flip the same card, sending them into war. The game continues this way forever. No one is willing to break. These teens lives slowly start going back to normal. The game is in that constant war, the king runs with the other player right behind, and the flames slowly die down.

Eli and Clare never talked to each other after that fateful night at the party. The thing is though, they never really stopped thinking about each other. Little things started to stand out. Eli noticed how Clare bit her lip when she was working hard, and how she would absentmindedly stare out the window when she got lost in thought. Clare noticed how Eli's eyes would glaze over when he got bored, and how he spent all his time coloring his pale finger nails with black sharpie. They shared only one class together. Advanced grade 11 English with Mrs. Dawes. Again, I ask you to keep that name in mind. She will soon get dealt into the game.

"Letters show the thoughts and feelings of great writers...and now you," she exclaimed while handing back an old assignment. Clare was, and has always been an overachiever, so when she saw that she got a C she felt compelled to speak up.

"Mrs. Dawes how did I get a C I used complex sentence structure and advanced vocabulary," Eli rolled his eyes at the blue eyed girl.

"You're past works were divine, but lately you have been distant, impersonal you can't hide behind vampire fiction forever," this intrigued Eli. A vampire fan girl, he should have expected.

"I'm not hiding." Clare sighed embarrassed.

"Then prove it, to your new writing partner." Mrs. Dawes looked over and pointed to the dark boy sitting in front of Clare.

"Me?" Eli replied.

"Yes Mr. Goldsworthy you are a great writer, but you're a little wordy. You and ms Edwards will be editing each other's work this semester. I think we have a great partnership on our hands. Like Sylvia Plath and Ted Hughes," with that she walked away not knowing three things. One that she now held the cards, two how true her statement was, and three, that she was now a part of a never ending cycle.

"Sylvia Plath killed herself," Clare mumbled while slumping back into her seat. Secretly both kids were excited about the upcoming partnership.

Clare spent the whole night trying to rewrite her horrendous paper. She finally gave up, and grabbed out her cell phone. It wasn't a surprise that no one was trying to get a hold of her. She didn't really have that many friends. She let her head fall slowly down onto her pillow before she drifted off to sleep. The next morning she sprinted to school to finish her paper. When English finally rolled around she hesitantly handed her paper over to Eli.

"It's uh," he was trying to find the words to help her without being to mean.

"Full of unneeded hyperboles and generally sloppy," she finished for him.

"The titles centered," he exclaimed his words dripping with sarcasm.

"Who am I kidding I can't turn this in."

"Then don't," was he kiding? Little Saint Clare was always one to do what she was told.

"And do what tell her the dog ate my homework?"

"Or... You could take off."

"You mean skip?"

"If you want to get official," he replied taking a bite of the apple he was holding in his right hand. "Decision time stay or go?" he made a scale using his hands to emphasis his point.

Clare got up and walked towards the side door that lead outside. Turning to Eli she asked him if he was coming. Without a second thought he grabbed his stuff and followed Clare out the door. Maybe I was wrong about our dear friend. One thing lead to another, and now we watch as the two argue. They were both laughing, and Clare was backing Eli into a nearby telephone pole. Eli's back hit the pole with a thought thud, while he caught Clare's wrist in his hands.

They stood there just staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. Clare was the one who broke away. She kept wondering how she could be having feelings for someone who was her exact opposite. She pushed those feelings away, not wanting to end up getting hurt again in the end.

Well, another chapter is ending, but don't fret there is more to come. I'm watching remember? I hope you did. 

**HAHA I am currently listening to the Punk Goes Pop version of Hot N Cold :D I love Woe, Is Me. Well, like it? Don't? And is it just me, or did I make the narrator sound like a creepy stalker? Don't worry he/her will soon be revealed. Ok, I'm going to stop rambling now...**


	4. Glass boxes and windows

**New chapter :D:D**

It's just a thin piece of glass, just a transparent viewer, just another of loves connecters. I want you to think hard about this one, why don't you try making your own prediction? Or don't. I will end up telling you anyways; I always do. Windows often show us pictures of what we want, but we know that we will never get. Tell me, have you ever felt alone, or had one of those days where you are here physically but it feels as if your mind is a mile away? Those are the days when we are living in glass boxes. It's like the moments where you are walking in the hallway and your crush passes by, you connect eyes, smile, but when you go to say something you're stuck. The walls of your box are fragile. With one tossed stone the glass windows will shatter and crumble.

Clare's walls were extra fragile, for she was just that kind of girl. She never felt pretty, and always walked with her head hung low and a frown plastered onto her pale skin. Lately her mind had been in a fog. She never intended to start being friends, or have feelings for him, but sometimes that's just the way our strange world works. Some would call their meeting fate, some would say that it didn't matter, because one way or another they still would have met. Clare felt one way, and Eli felt the other. Can you guess who is who?

To Clare god had a plan. She thought everything that happened to her happened for a reason. She felt that if she didn't go to that party than she wouldn't have met Eli. She was slowly adding a door into her box, just big enough for a young black clad boy. She had told him everything from her previous relationships to her parents constant fighting. Eli not only made a door for Clare, but he knocked his box down. Whenever he was around her he didn't feel the need to have one, and he knew it was only a matter of time before Clare felt the same way.

We are now settling down into church ruins. It was their special place. Whenever one of them would need and escape they would both go down to the empty stone church, and just sit there. Words were never used between the two while they were here, and none were ever needed. This was their place of comfort. It was also the only place where Clare no longer looked on from the outside. During the countless, speechless hours Eli saw a different side of Clare. This was the only time where she would let her icy blue eyes show the pain hidden behind them. This was the only place where she would freely let tears fall.

Eli wished that he could get up the nerves to tell Clare how he felt. The way his heart melted at her laughter during class, or the way he would sit on the stone ground and just watch her cry. He knew she didn't want his advice; she just needed someone next to her. He didn't understand that she felt the same way, even if everyone else could. Some kids even started betting how long it would take for them together. Included in those would be the Torres brothers, and Alli. Adam would give them one more week, Drew gave them a month, and Alli betted on two months, knowing how hard it was for Eli to share his feelings. Eli had shared more with Clare in two weeks than he had shared with Alli during their whole relationship.

It was now six, and Clare had fallen asleep on a hammock that hung right next to the ruins. Eli couldn't help but stare at how beautiful Clare looked when she slept. All of her worries seemed to melt away, and she didn't have a care in the world. Eli couldn't help the next words that slipped out of his mouth.

"I love you," he whispered. He covered his mouth quickly praying to god that she hadn't heard him. When he turned his head over to her he was relieved that she didn't respond to his statement. Little did he know that Clare did in fact hear him.

In that moment both teens stepped out of their boxes. I would like to tell you how I know this, but as they say the magic's in the mystery.

**I totally stole that last line from Hatching Pete XD my little sis was watching it the other day, and it fit:D like it? Hate it? Questions? Suggestions? Review? :D**


	5. Ring

**Dear lovely readers,**

**I am deeply sorry for my lack of updates in the past two months. I hope this chapter somewhat makes up for it:D I have just had alot going on lately, so yeah R and R por favor.**

**I would like to give a shout out to PullMeIntoTheDark, cause she has reviewed every chapter:D **

_It's only a ring..._ well to most people that's all it was. Just a simple little silver band. They happen to be the rarest kind of ring this day in age. _Purity;_ f_reedom from sin or guilt; innocence; chastity. _At least that's what the dictionary had to say. I wasn't very good at that whole aspect of life, but Clare is a completely different story. That little silver ring meant the entire world to her; without it her body would just be a walking shell. In Degrassi the only girls who hadn't lost their innocence were either to ugly to get a boyfriend, or were lesbian. In other words, Clare was unmarked territory, and many guys had tried to take advantage of her. She is currently sitting in her advanced English class, right in front of our beloved Eli. Her eyes peered down at her left hand. She knew how many people thought that staying pure was stupid and impossible, but that didn't stop her. To many people had destroyed their lives just because of sex, and she made it her mission not to be one of those. Her right hand slowly pried the band from her ring finger, and held it just over the desk. She examined the inscription, as she did when things weren't going her way.

True hearts wait.

Who knew those three simple words would destroy her life. Clare might not know it now, but she would soon learn that people were right when they said sex just complicated things. At the moment Eli was staring intently at Clare. Luckily for him he was a quick learner, so it didn't take him long to realize that whenever the blue eyed beauty took off the ring it meant that she was distressed. He silently tapped Clare's small shoulder making her turn around.

"Hello there Eli. Do you happen to have a reason for disturbing me during class?" Clare asked while a smirk made its way onto her pink lips.

"Is it a crime to want to work on my English project with MY English partner?" Eli responded with a smirk of his own.

"I'm sorry, did I forget to tell you? They just outlawed that yesterday, looks like I have to call the cops."

"NOOO I'M TOO YOUNG TO GO TO JAIL!" Eli exclaimed, earning several strange looks from the other students. He chuckled and turned his head back to Clare.

"Care to keep your voice down?"

"Now, oh so sweet Clare, what would be the fun in that?" He asked, winking at her. Clare just turned her head away and blushed while putting her ring back onto her finger. She had no idea why he had a huge affect on her, but for some reason whenever she was around him she felt open and free, like nothing in her life could ever go wrong. All of a sudden a piece of crumbled up notebook paper landed on her wooden desk. She hesitantly unfolded it while looking around the room trying to figure out who it was _from._

_Dear Clare,_

_Will you do my the honor of accompanying me to The Dot after school?_

_From_

It caught her off guard that the person didn't put their name on the note. Once again she looked around the room, only to find that everyone was hard at work on their projects. A small smile crept onto her face, but it slowly vanished when she realized that this whole thing could be one big joke, it wouldn't have been the first time that she had gotten played. The bell broke the silent chatter of students, and everyone quickly got up to leave. Eli walked forward, but turned his head towards Clare.

"See you later Blue Eyes."

A light chime could be heard along with a small breeze throughout The Dot, signaling a new arrival. Peter, a sandy blond waiter, turned towards the closing door.

"Why if it isn't baby Edwards," Clare slightly cringed at the word baby. "What can I get you today?"

"Oh , hey Peter, can I just get a vanilla milkshake please?" She asked taking a seat on a bar stool.

"Coming right up." Another chime broke through Clare's thoughts.

"Hey there Blue Eyes," a familiar face stated.

"Hey Eli. What are you doing here?"

"I happened to be the one to send you the note. Is that so hard to believe?" He asked with a mischievous grin in his emerald eyes. Clare just blushed and shook her head no. Both teens just sat in the silence before Eli's voice could be heard.

"Clare I really like you, and I have never met anyone like you before, so what I'm getting at is just, well will you be my girlfriend Clare?" You could easily tell in his voice that he was nervous. A sudden overwhelming feeling took over Clare, and without answering ran out of the tiny cafe. Eli, being well Eli, chased after her.

"Clare!"

"CLARE?"

" Clare will you stop running and answer me?"

Well this is where our story ends for today. What's going on with Clare? In dear time my reader I will let you know, but patience is a virtue. And like every other time, can you guess my name? Good luck, everything will make sense in time.

**Okay, so yeah. Who's the narrator? That is for me to know and you to find out;D I usually don't do this, but I'm want at least six reviews on this chapter before I post a new one:D Yeah so bye and stuff... Oh and I will be adding bits and pieces of the break up in later chapters... AND sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes. Clare's ring will play a big part, so that's why it is the focuse point for this, and why it doesn't actually have an item attached to it.**


	6. Penny

Hey new chapter:D FINALLY! I have to thank two people during this chapter. miscellaneousadventures For giving me the object for this chapter:D and PullMeIntoTheDark who has reviewed every chapter:D It's people like this who keep me wanting to write, and the more reviews I get the more motivated I am to write;) haha okay well here's the story:D 

Abused. Tarnished. Tossed around. Everyday people question its worth, and whether or not it should even be considered anything at all. It may be tiny, and it may be fragile, but that little sliver could be the thing keeping someone together. Our children seemed to have brought their misfortunes upon themselves, but some would argue that it was fate. Yes, it appears that these two were meant for each other, but as I have mentioned several times before it can quickly change directions. I take you back to where we last saw the lovely teens.

"Clare will you stop running and answer me?" Eli was desperate. He wanted nothing more than to be able to hold Clare in his arms and call her his. His left hand caught her right shoulder slowly spinning her sullen face towards his. Her blue eyes became even more breathtaking due to the red around them. A slight breeze hit them, and Clare took the opportunity to turn away, but before she could Eli yet again caught her. His cold fingers gently lifted her chin so that he was looking right into her eyes.

"Please..."

"I'm sorry Eli, buy I just can't. I don't want to act on my feelings and end up getting crushed in the end. I want to...it's just that I don't think it's worth the risk," her voice came out rough and shaken.

"I'm not like those other guys Clare. I care about you, probably more than I ever should, and it would kill me if I had to see you walk away from me tonight. I know how you feel, I too have been hurt in the past, but I'm willing to work past that if you are." Emeralds clashed with the sea until one single drop fell from her, and a small nod sealed the deal. Eli's dark pink lips met up with Clare's light ones right as the rain began to fall. Our two lovebirds ran hand in hand unaware of the unforeseen future coming upon them.

For the next few months everything was going good, and for once I thought the fires would stay down, but like the penny it doesn't last for long. Eli, as previously stated works with his emotions. He is headstrong and as stubborn as a mull. He is the heads, looking at everything, and ahead of everyone else while Clare is the tails, shy, never chosen, always behind, always over analyzing. But, to be honest together, well they happen to make something spectacular. Well, right up to the point where their differences start to clash. I have watched these two from the beginning, and I am completely positive that they can withstand anything...or can they? In the great words of Shakespeare, "to be or not to be, that is the question".

I plan on guiding you through their troubled lives, and as always this little spark of hope is bond to extinguish soon. So, I bid you goodbye my friends.

Blehhhh sorry this was shorter than I planned and not my best chapter, but all well:D I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
